La difficulté des sentiments
by Fuyuko san
Summary: Tout ce que Malfoy voulait, c'était gérer ce foutu survivant, mais était-ce trop demander ? Ou quand ce voiler la face n'est pas vraiment la bonne méthode pour y arriver.
1. Le début des emmerdes

Bonjour\Bonsoir tout le monde, me revoici après une longue pause dans mes écrits. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le fandom d'Harry Potter, qui me tient vraiment à cœur -j'en rêve depuis longtemps sans jamais oser me lancer-. Donc pour débuter dans l'incroyable monde qu'est ce fandom, j'ai décidé de faire un HPDM, mon pairing favori -et grâce à qui j'ai découvert ce site-.  
Soyez indulgent avec moi, c'est vraiment ma première fois dans ce domaine haha. Pour la première fois aussi, j'ai envie d'écrire plusieurs chapitres, donc je pense que cette histoire aura au moins trois chapitres -pour commencer-.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Et si vous trouvez ça caca boudin, bah vous pouvez le dire aussi bien entendu car les critiques sont là pour aider les auteures à s'améliorer \o/ Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : tout est à la merveilleuse J K. Rowling, malheureusement rien ne m'appartient -snif my Draco snif-

Univers : Harry Potter.

Pairing : Draco x Harry.

Warning : Contient des relations HxH, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre I : Le début des emmerdes.**_

Draco Malfoy, apprentis-ninjas à ses heures perdues, tentait de marcher le plus discrètement possible en longeant les murs froids du château. Mais comment diable ne pas faire de bruits, lorsque les talonnettes de ses chaussures hors de prix faisaient un bruit monstre quand il marchait. Ses pas résonnaient bruyamment dans les dédales du couloir vide. Bien sur, jamais Draco ne retirerait ses belles chaussures, il n'était pas assez fou pour abimer ses tout aussi belles chaussettes -qui lui ont coûtées beaucoup de gallions-, au risque de se faire repérer. Il préféra simplement marcher très lentement, les sens aux aguets. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc brillaient d'une lueur argentée sous les quelques raies de lumières qu'émettaient les rares fenêtres présente, lui donnant un côté angélique. Mais son regard bougeant dans tous les sens lui procura un air un peu fou, formant un sacré mélange. Il ne supportait pas ces ténèbres qui l'entourait et à cause desquelles il faillit trébucher bon nombre de fois. Ne parlons même pas de l'odeur fétide que dégageait l'endroit -tout comme ses vêtements- qui lui brûlait son délicat nez maintenant irrité.

Sortant de ses pensées, la respiration de Draco s'accéléra lorsqu'il aperçut à quelques mètres de lui un garde en train de surveiller les alentours. S'arment de son unique arme -c'est-à-dire une pierre- il déglutit et se faufila discrètement dans un renfoncement du mur. Évidemment, alors qu'il était dans la mouise, Draco ne pouvait même plus compter sur sa baguette, celle-ci lui étant dérobé peu de temps avant.

Car s'il se trouvait actuellement là à jouer les ninjas, ce n'était dû qu'à ses enfoirés de neo-mangemorts qui avaient trouvés amusant de le kidnapper et de lui retirer son bien le plus précieux. Même cinq ans après le triomphe du survivant, quelques partisans de Voldemort étaient encore persuadé de son retour et s'amusaient à faire payer aux traîtres leurs erreurs. Lui aussi était considéré comme un traitre aux yeux des mangemorts, ayant refusé la marque pour se ranger au côté de Saint Potty. Et le blond en venait à presque le regretter après ce qu'il avait vécu dans la cellule miteuse dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé.

Draco avait réussi par la suite à neutraliser un de ces abrutis pendant un moment d'inattention et à s'échapper. Cependant, un deuxième mangemort lui barrait actuellement la seule route le menant à sa liberté. Mais il était un Malfoy bon sang, alors baguette ou non, il n'allait pas laisser ses kidnappeurs impunis plus longtemps. Prenant son peu de courage à deux mains, il se rua agilement sur l'homme en noir, sa main droite brandissant sa pierre. D'un puissant coup sur l'arrière de son crâne, Draco réussi à blesser son adversaire -la vue du sang le révulsa quelque peu- mais cela ne suffit pas à le vaincre, comme il s'en doutait. L'homme, faisant une tête et surement une centaine de kilos de plus que lui se retourna, le regard fou.

" - Comment tu t'es échappé espèce de fils de pute !? Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire !"

Sentant son sang se glacer, -la peur le submergeant-, mais ne voulant pas le montrer -fierté oblige !- il leva son menton d'un air arrogant en le regardant aussi méchamment qu'il le pouvait.

" - J'exige de savoir où est ma baguette.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ta vie gamin au lieu de penser à ta baguette. _Lui dit-il, un sourire répugnant aux lèvres._

\- Réponds-moi ou... Ou je te tue, connard !"

Le grand dadet fit mine de reculer, un air faussement apeuré au visage.

" - Mais c'est qu'il sort les griffes dit donc le petit matou. Et tu comptes me tuer avec quoi, ton vulgaire caillou ?"

Et il éclata d'un rire gras et bruyant, qui résonna fort dans les couloirs. Fulminant devant un tel affront, Draco s'apprêta à user de ses points -ce qu'il risquait de regretter plus tard- quand une énorme main vint attraper sa gorge et cogner son dos contre le mur en un geste douloureux.

"- Espèce de..."

Une pression plus forte sur sa trachée lui ôta toute parole. Même respirer lui devint difficile. La peur mélangée à la douleur se propagea rapidement en lui quand il vit une démence brut dans le regard carmin de son agresseur. Draco savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre ce tas de muscles sans sa baguette. Puis des points noirs venaient déjà danser devant ses yeux alors qu'il se débattait faiblement et jetait mollement des coups de pied dans le vide, espérant blesser un minimum son agresseur. Il avait tellement honte de lui, le grand Draco Malfoy ne méritait pas une fin aussi misérable que ça.

"- La...Lâche-moi bordel, ou...Ou tu risques de.. Le regretter."

Dardant son regard le plus noir sur le mangemort pour garder contenance, il réussit à cracher sur son visage strié de rides, qui était désormais défiguré par la haine.

"- C'est qu'elle en a dans le froc la princesse dit donc. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de jouer avec moi tu va voir."

Et alors qu'il comprit qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin, un énorme poing s'abattit sur sa joue pâle, bien vite suivi d'un bruit étrange.

 _Bordel ça faisait un mal de chien..._

La poigne autour de sa gorge se raffermit alors que de son autre main, le mangemort rua de coup le corps fragile du blond sans que celui-ci ne puisse riposter. Sans un moment de répit, Malfoy ne put que fermer les yeux, et endurer difficilement la douleur en serrant les dents. Pas questions de capituler et montrer sa faiblesse à son agresseur, ça le ferait très certainement plaisir, voire même bander à coup sur. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, le blond sentit tous ses muscles le brûler. Il entendit même un craquement sinistre au bout d'un moment, sûr d'avoir perdu quelques côtes en route -si ce n'est plus-.

"- Eh bien alors princesse, on dit plus rien maintenant ?

Son visage répugnant était tellement prêt qu'il put sentir son haleine fétide s'échappant d'une bouche remplis de dents pourries. Ladite bouche ne quittait pas son sourire se vainqueur alors que les poings pleuvaient toujours sur lui.

 _Bordel je veux pas crever si jeune ! Je ne mérite vraiment pas ça..._

Et alors que ses maigres forces le quittaient peu à peu et qu'il était au bord du désespoir, il pria la venue d'un certain brun, même s'il savait son espoir vain. C'est alors qu'une énorme explosion retentit à quelques mètres d'eux, faisant lâcher prise au grand dadet. Le blond s'étala sans aucune grâce au sol, vidé de toute énergie et cassé tant physiquement que mentalement.

" - Bordel mais il se passe qu'-

\- Stupefix !"

Le mangemort était désormais figé en une étrange posture, seuls ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au nouvel arrivant. Draco leva difficilement la tête vers celui-ci, reconnaissant derechef cette fameuse voix, et son regard tomba sur la silhouette désormais flou qu'il avait observé depuis tant d'années. Le survivant était donc bien arrivé à sa rescousse, comme toujours. Avec tous les coups dont il s'était pris, il crut même un instant que ce n'était qu'un mirage, ayant du mal à saisir que son sauveur était là. Le brun accourut dans sa direction et se pencha vers lui, le regard brillant d'une lueur inquiète. C'était nouveau ça.

" - Malfoy ? S'il te plaît répond moi, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Question idiote. _Avait-il vraiment l'air d'aller bien ?_

Saint Potty toujours obligé de courir à la rescousse de la veuve et l'orphelin. La pitié lisible dans son regard émeraude lui donnait envie de vomir. Bon sang il se sentait tellement mal, d'être vu aussi vulnérable aux yeux de ce type. Il tenta de lui répondre quelque chose en se redressant, mais le blond ne put que cracher du sang en grimaçant de douleur.

"- Attends ne bouge pas aussi brusquement, tu risques d'aggraver ton cas.

\- D...Dégagé Potter ! J..J'ai... pas besoin de toi.

\- Nom de Merlin, Malfoy ! _Sa voix se fit irritée._ Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au petit con prétentieux ok ? Alors tu me laisse faires et tu te tais."

De sa baguette magique il lança quelques sorts par-ci par-là afin de soigner au mieux les blessures du blond. Il était plutôt fier pour le coup d'avoir écouté les cours de premiers secours chez les aurors. Draco se sentit quelque peu mieux et, en s'aidant du mur, peina à se relever mais réussi après plusieurs tentatives, sous le regard circonspect du brun.

"- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas mourant non plus.

\- Pas loin. Mais laisse-moi t'aider, tu..

\- Bon sang Potter ! Arrête de me prendre pour une faible victime s'est compris ? Je vais bien alors maintenant dégage."

Sans lui laissant le temps de répliquer, Draco traina douloureusement son corps vers la sortie, sous le regard d'un Harry dépité. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aider le blond au risque de lui blesser encore plus sa fierté mal placée, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser partir dans cet état. Si ? Draco de son côté lui, voulait juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce corps bien trop tentant et lui. Bon sang, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près, il ne pensait pas que le survivant lui ferait toujours autant d'effets.

 _Maudit soit-tu, saint Potty.._

" - Pas obligé de me remercier hein ! _Dit Harry dune voix moqueuse_. C'est pas comme si je venais de te sauver la vie après tout.

\- La ferme Potty je ne te dois rien c'est compris ? _Répliqua-t-il de sa voix venimeuse_. Tu étais juste au bon endroit au bon moment, comme toujours. "

Bon d'accord c'était assez mesquin de sa part, ayant même souhaité très fort que le balafré arrive. Mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de remercier ou d'être redevable envers quelqu'un après tout. Et ça le brun le savait, alors à quoi s'attendait-il ?

"- Quelle mauvaise foi, t'es toujours aussi con bon sang !

\- Et toi toujours aussi chiant, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en fais toute une histoire.

\- Hilarant Malfoy, vraiment. Ça ne te tuera pas de me remercier tu sais."

Le blond haussa les épaules -du moins, il esseya autant que la douleur le lui permit- en poussant un léger soupir.

"- Je sais bien. Mais tu n'as fait que ton boulot après tout.

\- Je vois pas en quoi sauver ton petit cul d'aristocrate est mon boulot. D _it-il en haussant un sourcil._

\- Mon derrière te dit bien des choses Potter. Puis tu es Auror à présent non ? C'est ce que tout le monde attendait de toi après tout.

\- Non, ce n'est plus le cas. Je l'étais un certain temps, mais j'ai très vite donné ma démission.»

Il find la surprise aux dires du brun. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant que le survivant n'était pas devenu Auror bien longtemps. Celui-ci ayant préféré une petite vie calme à une carrière dangereuse, bien trop dévasté par la guerre pour avoir affaire à une quelconque autre horreur. Après tout, depuis sa séparation avec lui lors de ladite guerre, Draco avait lu le moindre article de journal qu'il trouvait au sujet d'Harry. Ce n'était pas une quelconque addiction envers le balafré -comme aimait tant clamer ses amis- juste une simple curiosité, avait-il tenté de se persuader pendant un long moment. Déjà à l'époque de Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

" - Et maintenant je travaille dans une petite boutique moldu, _reprit tranquillement le brun,_ ou je suis devenu vendeur.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air super-intéressant dit moi, _répondit-il d'un air ironique_ , mais en aucun cas ta vie ne m'intéresse, le balafré."

Assez fière de lui en voyant la tête dépitée que tirait Harry, Draco lui lança un dernier regard et décida de faire demi-tour, avec la nette intention de rentrer chez lui et souffrir entre ses beaux draps de soies à cent gallions.

"- Hm Malfoy, tu n'aurai pas oublié quelque chose par hasard?"

Se retournant lentement, il vit le brun remuer devant son nez sa précieuse baguette, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, fier d'être maître de la situation. Fulminant, Draco retint avec peine son envie de se jeter sur lui et de le ruer de coup. Et aussi de l'embrasser. Merde.

 _Foutu Potter..._


	2. Une odeur de problèmes

Hello à vous cher lecteurs, c'est enfin moi, je suis de retour ! Je devrais vraiment prendre un rythme régulier pour mes parutions, car là ça devient problématique. Désolé pour ceux qui attendait la suite, mais voilà, elle est enfin publié ! (pas besoin d'applaudir, merci merci.) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si étant moins pourvu d'action que le chapitre précédent. Désolé -encore- pour les fautes s'il y en a, je suis vraiment une bille en orthographe mais promis je fais des efforts.

Trève de blabla inutile, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et encore merci au follow/review, j'vous nem ! Bonne lecture, enjoy !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre II : Une odeur de problèmes.**_

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que le grand Draco Lucius Malfoy dernier du nom déambulait difficilement dans les ruelles désertes de Londres. Cela faisait tout aussi longtemps que le grand Harry James Potter, héros de la communauté sorcière, le suivait. Si au départ le blond n'avait rien dit pour ne pas actionner une énième querelle, il commençait à en avoir marre des tendances de stalker du survivant. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde depuis qu'il tentait de rentrer chez lui. Et môsieur marchait désormais tranquillement à un mètre derrière lui, les mains dans les poches comme si tout ceci était normal.

Soit.

Au cours de leur petite « promenade » improvisée, le survivant avait machinalement laissé errer son regard émeraude sur la silhouette élancée du jeune blond devant lui, se faisant la remarque qu'il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Sa démarche made in Malfoy -rendu quelque peu gauche par les blessures toutes fraiches- était toujours présente, procurant à Draco une aura vraiment particulière qu'il trouvait, déjà gamin, fort majestueuse. Cela irritait Harry d'avouer ses étranges fixations envers Malfoy junior, même si avec le temps elles lui paraissaient moins étranges finalement. Il devait avouer que Draco était un très beau spécimen, on ne pouvait le nier.

Le blond le dépassait d'une bonne tête, et avait tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut -Harry eut le loisir de confirmer ça pendant les soins qu'il lui procurait-. En bref, Draco était devenu un mec vraiment bandant aux yeux de notre cher Ryry.

Perdu dans sa contemplation sans gêne, il ne vit pas les épaules dudit mec bandant se crisper.

« - Potter, ton regard va finir par me transpercer si tu continues à me fixer ainsi. »

Sa voix trainante sorti le survivant de sa léthargie, qui rougit comme une midinette, honteux de s'être fait surprendre en plein matage. Baragouinant un semblant d'excuses incompréhensibles, il ne reçut que pour toute réponse un sourire railleur -lui rappelant le Malfoy du temps de Poudlard-.

« - Je comprends que ma compagnie te soit fort agréable, mais j'aimerai rester seule maintenant. Alors dégage.

\- Tu es aussi agréable qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes en chaleur Malfoy. _répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._ Mais désolé, je refuse de partir. »

Le blond soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, en un tic nerveux. Ce petit merdeux commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Encore un peu et il allait dire ce qu'il en pensait, au risque de ne pas rester dans le politiquement correct.

« - Bien. Dans ce cas, que dois-je faire pour que tu me laisse en paix ?

\- Viens avec moi. Il faut que tu vois un Medicomage, pour ça. »

Sa voix serait faite plus sérieuse, tandis qu'il pointait du doigt les blessures du blond. Draco fit un geste las de la main, ne comprenant pas le soudain intérêt que portait le survivant à l'égard de sa santé.

«- Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire soigner Potty, mais merci de t'inquiéter.

\- Mais enfin, es-tu débile ou tu simplement inconscient ?!

\- Je ne te permets pas !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu es blessé, il faut absolument te faire soigner.

\- Langage Potter ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ma santé te concerne. _Dit-il d'une voix glaciale_.»

Le regard écarquillé du brun le fixa un moment, ne sachant que répondre à ça. C'est vrai, ils n'étaient ni amis ni quoi que ce soit d'autres aux dernières nouvelles, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ainsi ?

« - Écoute Malfoy... C'est juste que je m'en veux et...

\- Pourquoi? Que je sache ce n'ai pas toi qui est à l'origine de mes blessures.

\- Non mais j'aurai dû arriver bien plus tôt, pour t'éviter ça justement.

\- Ah oui j'oubliais, Saint Potter toujours a la rescousse!»

Sa voix était empreinte d'une ironie mordante, ne plaisant pas vraiment à son homologue. Les yeux d'Harry devinrent deux orbes sombres alors qu'il sentait la colère poindre en lui.

« - Garde ton ironie pour toi Malfoy, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que quelqu'un s'inquiète à ton sujet. Abruti.»

Même s'il refusait de l'avouer ou de le montrer, Draco senti son coeur s'emballer à l'entente de ses mots. A la place, il ne fit qu'un sourire amusé, que le brun prit pour de la moquerie.

« - Oh~ alors le survivant s'inquiéterait pour moi ?

\- Non non pour le pape !

\- Le quoi ? _Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil._

\- Oh non rien, juste une sorte de Dumbledore moldu, oublie. Alors tu viens ? »

Tandis qu'il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de l'envoyer paître, le brun l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

« - Non Malfoy, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser cette fois-ci. Après tout, je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me dois bien ça.

\- C'est vraiment très bas ça Potter.

\- Oui je sais, mais avoue que tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Alors c'est oui ?»

Depuis quand le Harry qu'il connaissait était aussi réfléchi et plus... mature ? Il avait vraiment changé depuis Poudlard. Qui plus est, son regard sérieux le rendait foutrement excitant.

 _Langage Malfoy,_ se reprit-il lui-même. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

« - Marché conclue Potty j'accepte de te suivre. Mais à une seule condition.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.

\- Lorsque je serais guéri, tu devra accepter de dîner avec moi. »

Qui avait dit que les Serpentards étaient tous des trouillards ? Draco se senti plutôt fière de lui et de son léger moment de courage. Après tout, même s'il doutait fort que Harry soit intéressé par sa merveilleuse personne -et encore, il pesait ses mots-, cela lui ferait au moins une raison de le revoir en tête à tête. Mais au vu des légères rougeurs qui vinrent envahir les joues du golden boy, la réponse risquait fort d'être positive.

« - Tu.. Viens-tu vraiment de m'inviter à diner avec toi ?

\- Non non je parlais à la moldue derrière toi ! _Ricana-t-il._

\- Haha hilarant Malfoy, un vrai comique. _Le brun rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez._ Même si je ne sais pas vraiment quelle mouche t'a piquée, j'accepte ta proposition.»

Se retenant difficilement de jubiler et entamer une danse de la joie en pleine rue -ce qui n'était vraiment pas digne d'un Malfoy, ça se savait- Draco préféra feindre une indifférence habituelle.

« - Bien. Alors nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Décidément, tu es bien plus adorable quand tu coopères ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce que cligné des yeux, Potter lui attrapa la main. L'instant d'après, il sentit dans son ventre un tiraillement, signe caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Tombant dans un nouvel environnement avec autant de grâce que lui permirent ses blessures, il regarda de haut Potter s'étaler lamentablement sur un sol fait de dalles blanches. C'était affligeant de voir que certaines habitudes étaient toujours présentes, comme le fait que ce binoclard n'est toujours pas appris à se réceptionner après un transplanage. -son propre transplanage qui plus est!-.

« - Fait gaffe un peu Potty, ou bien ce sera toi que l'on devra guérir, _ricana Malfoy junior_.

\- Oh toi la ferme un peu. »

Il bougonna en se relevant, massant son dos endolori. Époussetant ses vêtements afin de se donner un minimum de contenance, il vit arriver une médicomage dans leur direction, lui attirant un large sourire.

« - Hermignonne ! _S'exclama joyeusement le survivant en l'a prenant dans ses bras._

\- Oh Harry, te revoilà enfin ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! »

La jeune femme lui rendit énergiquement son étreinte, ses yeux noisette de nouveau pétillants. Toujours fidèle à elle-même avec sa grande chevelure indomptable et son regard mutin, Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, heureuse de revoir son meilleur ami. Bien qu'on puisse plutôt le qualifier de bientôt ex-meilleur ami, vu qu'elle risquait de le tuer, à force de le voir s'enfuir pendant un moment sans lui donner de nouvelles. Pour se venger, elle se recula et lui fit une petite pichenette à l'épaule.

« - La prochaine fois que tu disparais ainsi, je t'assure que tu vas le regretter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

D'expérience, il savait que les menaces d'Hermione n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Alors ne vous attirez jamais les foudres de cette femme, conseil de Harry.

« - Je sais, excuse moi Hermy' mais j'avais des choses à faire et...

\- Oui oui on sait, toujours les mêmes excuses.

\- Désolé. _Il lui fit une moue triste pour l'amadouer._ Promis ce soir je passe vous voir, toi et Ron à la maison d'accord ?

\- Tu as intérêt à venir Harry. Tu sais tout comme moi comment Ronald est exécrable lorsqu'il n'a pas sa dose quotidienne de 'Ryry.

\- Avec ses sauts d'humeurs il est pire qu'une femme enceinte celui-là...»

Ils rirent alors de bon coeur, avant qu'un raclement de gorge pas vraiment discret attira leur attention. Les deux se retournèrent d'un geste vers Draco qui, avec son air plus que blasé, leur rappela gentiment sa présence. On ne snobait pas ainsi un Malfoy, nom de nom !

« - Je ne voudrait pas couper court à vos larmoyantes retrouvailles, mais j'aimerai être soigné, si ce n'est trop demandé.

\- Oh Draco, _s'exclama la seule fille du groupe._ Excuse moi , j'étais distraite! Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Hermione lui demanda alors de lui raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce qu'il fit tandis qu'elle lui lança un sort de diagnostic. Au vu de sa grimace, ça ne devait pas être très beau à voir.

« - Plusieurs côtes fêlés, des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps, léger traumatisme crânien et j'en passe ! _Énuméra la jeune femme._ Sérieusement Draco, je t'avais déjà conseillé cent fois de ne pas t'aventurer dans ce genre d'endroit !

\- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ? _Intervint curieusement le survivant._

\- Ça ne te regarde en rien Potty.»

La voix glaciale du blond le fit s'abstenir de rajouter tout commentaire alors qu'il regardait le blond retourner discuter avec la médicomage. Depuis quand ces deux la s'entendaient-t-ils bien ? Pourtant autrefois, Draco n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lyncher son amie, ou encore à l'a traiter de Sang-de-bourbe par exemple. Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait vraiment étrange pour Harry. Et puis il se sentait un peu jaloux, d'être ainsi mit de côté.

« - Harry, je connais ce regard. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Draco à plusieurs reprise tu sais ? Avec le temps il faut que tu comprenne qu'une entente cordiale s'est installé entre nous.

\- En effet. Comme quoi, Granger n'est pas si détestable que ça finalement. _Le blond lui adressa un sourire moqueur._

\- C'est Weasley maintenant je te prie. Et on va dire que je prend ça pour un compliment.

\- Mais pourtant... Vous vous détestez non ? _bredouilla gauchement le survivant._

 _-_ Merlin Potter, à croire que tu le fait exprès !

\- Les gens changent Harry. Et tu devrais admettre que Draco aussi, a pu changer depuis Poudlard. Il n'est plus le gamin pourri et prétentieux que l'on connaissait.

\- Hey ! »

Ignorant le regard outré de Malfoy, elle lui lança un rapide sort, le faisant sombrer à la seconde comme une mouche dans les bras de Morphée, plongeant dangereusement vers le sol. En un geste automatique, le survivant se rua pour rattraper le corps désormais inerte du blond, afin qu'il ne se blesse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Malfoy, mais il ne voulait pas ajouter plus de boulot à sa sœur de cœur. -qui a crié à la mauvaise foi?-.

« - Mais enfin 'Mionne, que lui as-tu fait ? Tu es folle !

\- Déstresse Harry, _dit-elle en rigolant._ Simple sort que j'ai créé. Il permet d'endormir et anesthésier rapidement mes patients ! Radicale mais efficace tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Tu es effroyablement intelligente 'mionne, mais tu aurais pu prévenir !

\- Oh ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne ferais aucun mal à ton Draco chéri , si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

\- Mais non ce n'est pas-

\- Assez discuter, viens avec moi on l'emmène en salle de soins. »

Coupant cours à ses moult protestations, Harry ne put se résoudre qu'à suivre son énergique amie, qui avait déjà disparu au fond du couloir en sautillant.

Bien qu'il pouvait user de sa magie et faire léviter ce corps qui pesait assez contre son torse, il trouvait que finalement, avoir le blond collé à soi n'était pas mauvais. Voir carrément agréable. Voir foutrement bandant. Avait-il vraiment pensé ça ? Au vu de son anatomie qui commençait à se réveiller au sud de son corps, il su que oui, il l'avait vraiment pensé. Et surtout ressenti.

Bordel. Harry était en train de peloter Malfoy tout en ressentant pleins de chose qu'il ne devait pas. Il pensait à des choses pas très catholiques mettant en scène son ennemi, alors qu'il ne devait pas. Et il ressentait tout ça alors qu'il tenait fort contre lui ledit ennemi.

Merde, il était en train de s'exciter, avec Malfoy dans ses bras.

Le corps de Malfoy lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Et il était en train de bander contre ce corps inerte.

Double merde. Foutu Malfoy...

* * *

To Be Continued~ !


	3. Les mésaventures d'un héros

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici ! De nouveau, je poste n'importe quand, je dois vraiment remédier à ça. Que dire de ce chapitre ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment fière, car il ne se passe pas énormément de chose à l'intérieur je trouve. En tout cas j'espère qu'à vous, il plaira autant que les autres. Pour cette fois, j'ai décidé d'écrire du côté de notre petit Ryry internationale, parce que je trouve ça fun voila 8D Sinon, je tiens encore et toujours à remercier tous ceux qui me follow/favorite, ainsi que bien sur ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir. J'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir avec ce prochain chapitre.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensés de ce chapitre surtout \o/  
Sur ce, enjoy~

* * *

 _ **Chapitre III : les mésaventures d'un héros.**_

Après s'être assuré que le blond était entre de bonnes mains, Harry sorti précipitamment de la salle de soins -sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione- avec une seule idée en tête : trouver des toilettes pour soulager son petit problème hormonal. Mais n'étant pas un adepte non plus de Ste Mangouste, il courut avec peine à travers tout l'étage, son service trois-pièces frottant douloureusement contre son pantalon à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, chanceux comme il était, il ne trouva jamais ces maudites toilettes. Au bord du désespoir, Harry arrêta une medicomage qui passait par là.

\- H..Heu excusez moi."

C'était une petite blonde qui, malgré qu'elle soit juchée sur des escarpins aux énormes talons , elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. Et vu sont air pincé, il regretta presque de lui avoir adressé la parole. Le brun vit clairement qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer chier, mais bizarrement se ravisa en comprenant à qui elle faisait face.

" - Oh merlin ! _S'exclama-t-elle d'un coup._ Mais vous êtes Harry potter ! Je suis une grande fan !  
\- J...j'en suis vraiment touché mais moins fort s'il vous plait."

Faisant de petits gestes de la main pour tenter de calmer la medicomage, ce fut peine perdu. Et le pire c'est qu'en plus d'être visuellement difficile à regarder (pour rester poli), la pauvre femme avait une voix stridente et porteuse. D'ailleurs par sa faute, quelques passants s'étaient retournés vers eux, dévisageant alors le survivant. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça tien. Se trémoussant le caleçon en feu, il fit un sourire poli à ceux qui le scrutaient comme s'il était une sorte de dieu. Le brun pesta contre sa maudite popularité, dont il se serait volontiers passé dans ce genre de situation.

" - Mademoiselle s'il vous plais je cherche-  
\- Oh vous savez, Je rêve depuis si longtemps de vous rencontrer !  
\- Écoutez c'est _vraiment_ urgent je-  
\- C'est comme vivre un rêve éveillé, je suis si émue !"

Elle partit dans un blabla incessant alors qu'il se retenait de l'étrangler, cette fichue casse-pied. On ne lui avait jamais appris que c'était impoli de couper la parole des autres ? En plus, hormonalement parlant, il était presque à bout, devenant rouge et se dandinant encore plus sur place. C'était sûr, il allait craquer.

" - Et ensuite j'ai.. monsieur Potter vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout rouge !"

La jeune medicomage vit enfin dans quel état se trouvait le survivant. Elle s'approcha de lui et leva sa main fraichement manucurée dans sa direction. Main qu'il s'empressa de pousser loin de lui, pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Elle lui lança un regard blessé, interprétant mal son rejet.

" - Je vais bien merci ! Je...j'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît.  
\- Oh !"

Sa voix se fit désespérer tandis qu'elle agrandit les yeux, comprenant enfin que le survivant avait un "petit besoin" à assouvir. - si elle savait...-

" - Oh oui, bien sûr. À cet étage il n'y en a pas, mais vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage, puis ce sera tout de suite sur votre dr-"

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, le brun ayant détalé comme un malade à toutes jambes, vers l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes au bout du couloir.

" Eh ! Et mon autographe alors ?"

Harry réussi à se faufiler in extremis dans la cage en métal avant que les portes ne se referment derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, qu'il retint bien vite en sentant une dizaine de sorciers coincés dans ce un mètre carré de métal se coller à lui. Ah, les joies des ascenseurs bondés. Déjà que d habitude ce n'était pas de la tarte, mais ça l'était encore moins quand vous avez une trique d'enfer et que quelque chose trottait de temps à autre votre "petit" problème. Et comme de par hasard, le maudit engin (l'ascenseur hein) ne voulait pas se mettre en route.

Il faisait chaud à s'en étouffer, et la proximité des gens n'arrangeait pas vraiment son cas. Alors qu'il crut sa chance envolée pour de bon, une secousse se fit et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre avec une lenteur extrême. Les corps s'entrechoquaient et une friction plus marquée se fit sentir pile sur son membre en feu. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir comme un malade devant ce beau monde, il tenta de penser à autre chose. Mais rien n'y fait, les touchés se firent plus insistant à cet endroit, le rendant tout pantelant.

"- dites-moi mon jeune ami, c'est bien votre baguette que je sens contre ma hanche n'est ce pas ?"

Rougissant comme un poufsouffle, Harry baissa le regard vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui, dans le but de s'excuser. Mais les mots restèrent à jamais coincés dans sa gorge, son visage perdit toute trace de couleur, devenant pale comme un linge. Une vieille dame à l'allure plus âgée que Dumbledore et mcgonnagal réuni, le regardait d'un air qui se voulut aguicheur, et lui envoya même un clin d'oeil. Il venait de se faire tripoter et draguer par un fossile en décomposition. Oh quel cauchemar, il allait vomir.

Un Ding de délivrance retenti, et à peine les portes ouvertes il se mit à pousser tout le monde, pour courir dans les couloirs. Au diable les toilettes, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était mourir. Ou bien de se jeter un sort d'oubliette, encore traumatisé de ce qui venait de se passer. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se rappela du regard de la retraitée sur lui, se sentant désormais souillé à jamais.

"- Beurk... Foutue vieille bique ! "

Un homme en blouse blanche qui passait par là, lui jeta un regard circonspect, comme s'il s'apprêtait clairement à lui proposer de réserver une chambre dans l'aile psychiatrique. Lui jetant un sourire penaud, Le jeune sorcier traîna des pieds dans les dédales silencieux des couloirs et y erra tel un fantôme. Au moins la bonne nouvelle, ce que grâce à mémé il n'était plus en train de bander. Oh joie.

Cherchant désormais quoi faire pour s'occuper, Harry repéra au bout de quelques minutes une cafétéria où il se posa dans le but de remplir son ventre qui criait famine. Même pas deux minutes après avoir commandé, une serveuse vint lui apporter son plateau. Se jetant voracement sur son sandwich tel un weasley affamé, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Puis, passant au dessert, il savoura avec gourmandise son petit péché mignon : une tarte a la mélasse. Se sentant enfin repu, le survivant commanda un grand café noir, et se mit à lire un journal qui traînait sur la table afin de faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

Une vingtaine de minutes et six cafés plus tard, Harry vit enfin Hermione arriver au loin, ses longs cheveux touffus sautillant au gré de ses pas. Elle regarda par hasard dans sa direction, alors il lui fit signe pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

"- tien Ry' tu es encore là ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore rentré chez toi ?  
\- Oh eh bien je m'ennuyais _, dit-il avec désinvolture_ , alors j'attendais que tu finisses pour qu'on puisse causer un peu.  
\- Mais bien sûr, à d'autres. Si c'est pour voir Draco, tu vas devoir attendre un moment. je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, il en avait bien besoin.  
\- Mais je m'en fiche. Son état ne m'intéresse pas du tout.  
\- Oui bien sûr, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Non mais tu as vu ses cernes ?! En dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des lustres le pauvre chou.  
\- Mouais, c'est sûrement parce qu'il est trop occupé le soir à manigancer des plans de mangemort.  
\- Harry James Potter ! "

Outch. D'accord, là il avait clairement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas au vu du ton acerbe qu'elle avait utilisé et du regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait. En plus elle l'avait même appelé par son nom entier, c'est dire. Et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.  
Elle se lança alors énergiquement dans un débat sur le bien et le mal, tandis qu'il s'accouda à la table, faisant mine de l'écouter. Fixant pensivement sa pile de gobelets entassés, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'Hermione tira la chaise à côté de lui, prenant place à sa table tout en continuant son monologue, loin de se douter que son ami avait déjà décroché depuis un moment déjà.

"- Et puis faut se dire aussi que... Hey 'Ry, tu m'écoutes ?!"

d'un puissant coup de coude elle fit fléchir son bras qui retenait mollement sa tête, le faisant se cogner le front contre la table dans un bruit sourd.

" - aïeuh mais ça va pas 'mione ?! _gémit-il piteusement._ J'ai pas envie d'avoir une seconde cicatrice sur le front moi !  
\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbecile Harry. Je me demande comment Draco fait pour te...hm.

\- Pour me quoi ?  
\- Non rien. Enfin bref, tu veux un autre café ?"

Le regard désormais fuyant de la jeune fille attisa la curiosité du golden boy, ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement de lui cachait quelque chose, il en avait désormais la certitude. Et foi de Potter, il allait tout faire pour découvrir ce que c'était.

"- Pour me quoi Hermione ? _insista-t-il._ Dis moi tout.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien d'insister car je ne te dirais rien, alors laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- 'Mioooone adorée, tu sais très bien qu'à la fin tu vas cracher le morceau, alors pourquoi perdre du temps inutilement ?  
\- Tu es vraiment énervant quand tu t'y mets Harry. _elle poussa un long soupir_. C'est pourtant tellement évident que je ne devrais même pas prendre la peine de te le dire.  
\- Mais me dire quoi bon sang ?!"

la médicomage lui lança un regard dépité, ne comprenant pas comment son frère de coeur pouvait être aussi aveugle. Et idiot à la fois. Pourtant il ne fallait pas être Sherlock pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire... n'est-ce pas ?

" - Harry.. Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir, puis ensuite tu comprendras je pense.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de revoir sa sale face d'aristo' !  
\- Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi. Tu sais tout comme moi la raison pour laquelle tu es resté à l'hopital, à attendre. _La brune lui coupa la parole, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester_. Et ce n'est pas pour me voir moi, ne me ment pas."

Le survivant se rembrunit, pestant dans sa barbe inexistante contre son amie. Elle rit en le voyant faire, puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

" - C'est pour toi que je fais ça 'Ry. Vous avez vraiment besoin de parlez vous deux.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut parler, lui et moi ? sérieusement Mione.  
\- Peut-être que si tu lui laissais une chance au lieu de tout de suite l'attaquer tu verrais que c'est possible.  
\- Mouais, je suis pas sûr mais bon, je peux toujours essayer.  
\- Ah je préfère. Aller file !"

Se levant avec toute la paresse dont il possédait, il fit un signe à sa camarade et, après s'être informé de la chambre du patient, il traina des pieds dans sa direction. Avait-il vraiment envie que cette conversation ait lieu ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouva bien vite devant la chambre de Malfoy junior. Même en le voulant, il n'aurait jamais réussi à arriver aussi vite. Mais maintenant que seule une porte le séparait de sa nemesis, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Et puis, de quoi pourrait-il bien parler avec ce type ? C'était une bonne question. Comme ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire demi-tour, il souffla un bon coup puis se décida enfin à toquer.

Pour n'obtenir en réponse qu'un profond silence.  
Bien, Malfoy devait être encore en train de dormir, alors il n'aura qu'a repasser une autre fois. Voir jamais.  
 _Mais bien sûr 'Ryry, comme ça Hermione te tuera_ ...

Pensant qu'il était bien trop jeune pour mourir, le Gryffondor entra finalement dans la pièce pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Malfoy. Il prit place sur une petite chaise déposée à côté du lit, décidant d'attendre ici que la belle au bois dormant se réveille. Et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Si le blond apprenait qu'il l'avait comparé à une princesse de conte moldu, le brun se ferait très certainement massacrer. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins marrant pour autant.

Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire en attendant, il se tourna les pouces en admirant la décoration -ou plutôt le manque de décoration- de la petite chambre. Les murs, les draps, le meublier,tout. Tout était blanc, bien trop à son goût. Seuls les tics tacs incessants d'une horloge magique et un souffle régulier s''élevaient dans ce silence pesant.

Grâce à ladite horloge il vit qu'une bonne demi-heure serait écoulée depuis son arrivée et quelque chose le chiffonna. En regardant la fiche présente sur la table de chevet, il avait remarqué un certain détail. Pourquoi le serpentard n'avait-il reçu aucune visite depuis son hospitalisation ici ? Pourtant, de ce qu'il en savait, la procédure voulait que les proches du patient soit immédiatement prévenus, alors pourquoi il n'y avait personne hormis lui ?

Harry était pourtant persuadé que l'aristocrate était désormais un homme marié. Voir même père qui sait. Pour être honnête, depuis que le blond avait disparu, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il était devenu. Et il devait avouer que ça l'intriguait quelque peu. Profitant du sommeil profond du patient, le survivant laissa son regard émeraude voguer sur son pâle visage. Entouré ainsi de blanc, son teint n'en était que plus pâle, presque fantomatique. Et c'est vrai qu'en y regardant bien, il semblait vraiment fatigué, comme le lui avait dit Hermione. Mais ses cheveux dorés et dénués de tout gel étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller, en une grande auréole, lui donnant un côté angélique.

 _Là, c'est moi qui deviens fatigué à penser ce genre de chose..._

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant ainsi, avec une expression sereine au visage, changeant de son habituelle expression irrité. Il n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Malfoy était vraiment beau. S'approchant plus près encore du visage endormi, il se perdit dans son étrange contemplation, ne faisant même pas attention au temps qui passait. Combien de temps le regardait-il ainsi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se lasserait probablement jamais de le regarder, gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire cette facette la du blond. Peut-être que finalement, ça n'allait pas être si dur que ça de supporter Malfoy. Juste pour revoir ce visage, il lui donnerait une seconde chance sans hésiter.

Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, sans remarquer un regard anthracite et moqueur posé sur lui.

"- Pas que je veuille te déranger dans ta contemplation, mais j'aimerai pouvoir dormir sans sentir sur moi ton sale regard de pervers, Potter."

Ok finalement il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit juste avant.  
Malfoy n'était qu'un enfoiré.  
 _Un fichu bel enfoiré._


End file.
